Sunflower
by shamrosslyng
Summary: Natalya menanam bunga matahari. Bukan ia seorang saja yang menuai hasilnya, tapi Alfred juga. / untuk Hay Anime14


**Sunflower**

 _Natalya menanam bunga matahari. Bukan ia seorang saja yang menuai hasilnya, tapi Alfred juga._

.

 _Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material dari fanfiksi ini._

 _._

"Sore ini cerah sekali, ya!"

Natalya terlalu sibuk dengan tanah dan sekopnya. Kalau saja tidak mengontrol refleksnya, sudah pasti ia melemparkan sekop yang ia pegang ke arah sumber suara.

"Kau lagi," Natalya menggeram lirih. Entah mengapa, melihat cengiran khas lelaki yang berdiri di luar pagar itu membuat cengkeramannya pada sekop menguat. Seperti tengah melihat anjing liar rabies yang harus disuntik mati.

Lelaki yang mengenakan jaket penerbang itu menumpukan tangannya pada pagar, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hampir setiap hari kau ke sini. Tidak ada kerjaan, ya?" Natalya membuang wajah, kembali fokus dengan sekopnya dan mencungkil-cungkil tanah di hadapannya.

"Ini kan area rumahku juga. Apa salahnya aku jalan-jalan?"

Natalya memutuskan untuk tidak meladeni kata-kata Alfred. Ditengkar bagaimana pun juga hasilnya nihil-Alfred lebih pintar berkelit dan membuat Natalya makin naik darah. Mengusirnya jug percuma. Lelaki itu pasti punya 1001 cara untuk tetap bertahan di sana dengan kegiatan yang tidak ingin diketahui Natalya.

Gadis bermbut pirang platinum itu pun mengambil sebuah bungkusan dari saku terusannya, berusaha melanjutkan pekerjaannya dan mengabaikan sosok yang sedang mengamatinya.

"Ow. Kau sedang apa?" tanyanya, membungkuk untuk memperhatikan benda yang dipegang Natalya. "Mau membuat time capsule, ya?"

"Menanam bibit bunga, bodoh." jawab Natalya ketus ketika ia membuka bungkusan itu. Isinya adalah biji-bijian kecil yang terlihat begitu lucu bagi Alfred yang tidak akrab dengan dunia tanam-menanam.

Natalya meraup isinya dan mulai menaburkannya di tanah yang telah ia cungkil. Alfred memperhatikannya dalam diam. Ketika Natalya mulai menutup lubang-lubang itu dengan tanah kembali, Alfred terkesan. Tentu saja-ia takkan menyangka Natalya yang selalu bermain dengan senjata tajam itu bisa berkebun. Ia pikir sang kakaklah yang mengurus kebun itu.

Alfred menjadi semakin jatuh hati pada gadis di balik pagar ini. Membuatnya mengutuk keberadaan sang pagar yang tak bisa ia lompati itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, itu bunga-"

"Bunga matahari," Natalya menjawab dengan enggan sementara ia sibuk menyirami para bibit baru itu. "Sekarang kau sudah puas melihat aku berkebun, kan? Убирайся."

Gadis itu menyipitkan matanya dan menodongkan sekop yang berlumuran tanah gembur ketika berkata, membuat Alfred langsung mengangkat kedua tangan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa artinya itu, tapi pasti tidak bagus," Alfred melangkah mundur perlahan. "jadi, baiklah. Aku pergi. Daah, cantik, moga bungamu tumbuh jadi cantik juga ya!"

Lelaki berambut pirang kecokelatan itu pun mengambil langkah seribu sebelum sebuah sekop yang melayang menghantam kepalanya.

.

Beberapa hari berlalu.

Alfred kembali muncul ketika Natalya tengah memupuki gundukan tanah basah di hadapannya. Tak terlihat tanaman apapun yang hidup di sana-karena bibit yang tersimpan di dalamnya masih mempersiapkan diri untuk tumbuh.

"Masih belum tumbuh, ya." komentar Alfred. "Tidak seperti bunga liar di tempatku."

"Diam," balas Natalya. "mereka tak tumbuh secepat cara bicaramu. Dan jangan samakan ia dengan bunga liarmu."

Alfred pun bersenandung untuk membunuh keheningan yang melanda setelahnya. Pada lirik yang ia senandungkan terdapat nama Natalya dan biji bunga matahari yang lucu. Lagunya terdengar jenaka. Membuat Alfred hampir terkena taburan pupuk kalau saja tidak cepat berlari.

.

Satu minggu setelah Alfred dilempari pupuk.

Alfred kembali bertandang ke halaman belakang Natalya pada sore hari. Saat itu Natalya tengah menyirami gundukan tanah yang masih kosong di hadapannya.

Walaupun gadis itu tak pernah menampilkan ekspresi yang berarti selain marah, kali ini Alfred yakin ia tak salah mengenali ekspresi gadis itu. Ia terlihat sedih.

"Wah, wah. Ada apa, nona?" tanyanya.

"Kau bisa lihat. Mereka belum tumbuh juga." kata Natalya datar.

Alfred menghela napas. Kasihan juga. Pasti seharusnya bunga itu sudah mulai tumbuh. "Mungkin hanya terlambat."

Tidak ada balasan. Natalya telah memungginya dan berjalan cepat menuju teras rumahnya tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi. Lantas gadis itu menghilang di balik pintu yang dibanting.

.

Minggu depannya, Alfred datang lebih awal. Natalya baru saja akan menyirami tanah kosong yang berada di sudut halaman belakang rumahnya.

Bunga-bunga itu belum juga tumbuh.

Natalya mendengus ketika harus bertemu kembali dengan tanamannya yang tak kunjung tumbuh dan Alfred yang selalu ia nilai mengganggu.

"Kau ingat, tidak?" kata Alfred. "Kau menanam biji-biji itu dengan posisi seperti apa?"

Natalya mengernyit, lantas menggeleng.

"Nah, itu dia. Coba kau tanam lagi biji-biji itu di tempat lain. Yang jauh dari jangkauan tumbuh rumput, itu lebih baik. Karena jelas sekali rumput bisa mengganggu pertumbuhannya." kata Alfred dengan cepat. "Kau harus mengupas kulit bijinya dulu. Karena kulitnya bisa menghambat masuknya air. Kau juga harus menanamnya dengan posisi bagian runcing menghadap ke bawah-karena di bagian runcing itulah akarnya akan tumbuh."

Gadis itu setengah menganga. Jelas sekali ia heran. Alfred yang tampak tak tertarik dengan dunia bunga itu bisa-bisanya menceramahi dirinya yang lebih sering berurusan dengan kebun. Rasanya ia malu sekali.

"Akan kucoba," kata Natalya singkat, berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Alfred yang berbinar, seolah mengatakan: 'puji pengetahuanku, dong.'

Gadis itu tak mengatakan apapun setelahnya dan kembali ke dalam rumahnya, meninggalkan Alfred yang kecewa karena tak kunjung dipuji juga-minimal membuat gadis itu terlihat sedikit kesal.

.

Dua minggu dan Alfred tak lagi melihat petak kosong di sudut halaman Natalya. Kini petak itu telah ditempati sebuah kotak dari kayu cedar. Di dalamnya, tumbuhlah tunas-tunas kecil.

Alfred tersenyum lebar. Natalya telah melakukannya sesuai saran yang Alfred dapatkan dari Google.

.

Baru pagi tadi Natalya mengecek bahwa tanaman kecilnya telah beranjak besar, tahu-tahu hujan badai segera menerpa ketika sore datang.

Natalya benar-benar khawatir. Bunga mataharinya tidak dipancang, karena ia takkan mengira bahwa badai akan tiba.

Segera setelah hujan badai itu berlalu, Natalya menghambur ke arah kotak kayu cedar di sudut halaman belakangnya.

Dan ia menemukan sebuah payung besar yang menghalangi badai merusak tanaman kesayangannya.

Ia begitu bahagai sampai senyum lega tersungging di wajahnya. Ia mengangkat payung itu, bertanya-tanya siapa yang memilikinya.

Kemudian ia menemukan sticky notes yang ditempel di bagian payung yang kering.

Aku melihat ramalan cuaca tadi pagi, katanya sore ini akan ada hujan badai. Jaga tanamanmu baik-baik, ya!

Natalya kenal sekali dengan tulisan yang berantakan itu.

.

Alfred berkunjung kembali setelah beberapa minggu tak muncul di luar pagar halaman Natalya. Sebuah payung yang tertutup diulurkan padanya tepat ketika ia tiba beberapa inci dari pagar.

"Ah," Alfred menerima payungnya tanpa mempedulikan ucapan terima kasih Natalya yang lirih. Fokusnya berada pada tanaman dalam kotak kayu cedar milik Natalya.

Beberapa di antaranya telah menumbuhkan kuncup bunga. Memang masih kecil, tapi ia yakin bunga itu pasti mekar.

"Mereka pasti mekar, aku yakin."

"Ya ... "

Biarpun pelan, tetapi Alfred dapat mendengar bahwa kata itu diucapkan dengan lembut. Benar-benar langka.

.

Sebenarnya Alfred ingin sekali menghampiri gadis itu; gadis yang berdiri mengadap kotak kayu di sudut halaman rumahnya.

Tapi ketika ia mendengar senandung kecil dalam bahasa asing dari arah sana, Alfred menghentikan langkahnya.

Ia pikir suara itu berasal dari radio atau semacamnya.

Tapi dari sudut empat ia berdiri, Alfred berani bersumpah bahwa Natalya yang tengah menyirami bunga matahari kesayangannya itu tengah bersenandung dan tersenyum kecil.

Tapi Alfred memutuskan untuk tetap diam di tempatnya tanpa mendekati gadis itu-karena bisa-bisa ia akan diguyur dengan air seperti yang sudah-sudah. Bisa menikmati pemandangan langka itu dari jauh dirasanya sudah lebih dari cukup.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian, Alfred melihat tanaman-tanaman di kotak kayu itu telah dipancang. Payung besar menaungi mereka-sepertinya pemiliknya juga sudah mendengar ramalan cuaca sore ini. Kuncup-kuncup bunganya telah besar, sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memekarkan bunganya yang indah.

Natalya berdiri di hadapannya, tangannya bertumpu pada tepian kotak. Ia tak tersenyum, tapi matanya berbinar-binar bahagia ketika memandangi tumbuhan di hadapannya.

Gadis itu memang selalu bisa membuat Alfred tersenyum.

.

Pada pagi besoknya, Alfred mendapati bahwa bunga-bunga itu telah mekar. Membuat halaman belakang di rumah Natalya semakin terlihat cerah dan menyenangkan.

Alfred melajukan langkah ke arah kotak kayu itu. Benar-benar indah. Tidak salah lagi ini karena perawatan penuh kasih sayang yang dilakukan oleh pemilik mereka.

Tetapi tidak ada Natalya di sana. Hanya ada para bunga segar yang menghadap ke arah sinar mentari datang.

Lelaki itu tak berpikir dua kali untuk melompati pagar rendah di hadapannya. Barangkali si gadis pemilik kebun ini belum bangun untuk menyaksikan bunga kesayangannya mekar. Alfred merasa harus mengetuk pintu belakang rumah itu-tak peduli bahwa ada resiko berupa Ivan-kakak Natalya-yang akan membukakan pintu untuknya.

Namun belum ada berapa langkah yang diambil Alfred, pintu rumah itu terbuka. Tiba-tiba ada perasaan gugup menyerang Alfred; siapa tahu itu Ivan. Jika benar, maka habislah ia.

Tapi tidak, itu adalah Natalya. Dengan rambut pirang platinum yang tergerai dan terusan biru tuanya.

Alfred dapat melihat ada keterkejutan di mata gadis itu ketika mendapati penyusup di kebunnya. Ia segera mengambil langkah cepat. Ekspresi di wajahnya begitu menyeramkan, seolah siap melihat Alfred dicincang. Namun penyiram tanaman di tangan kiri sukses mengurangi aura gelapnya.

"Jones, apa aku pernah bilang-"

Kalimat Natalya terpotong begitu saja ketika melihat sesuatu yang ada di balik punggung Alfred. Amarah di dalam matanya segera lenyap, berganti dengan binar bahagia.

Natalya tak perlu mengatakan sesuatu untuk membuat Alfred tahu bahwa ia bahagia. Ia menumpukan tangan pada tepian kotak kayu itu dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada salah satu bunga yang mekar. Menyesap aromanya yang segar.

Lantas senyum tipis tersungging di wajahnya. Membuat Alfred yang berdiri di sampingnya merasakan berbagai hal; terpana, kaget, takut, terkesan, sekaligus semakin jatuh hati.

"Tuh, kan! Sudah kubilang, mereka akan mekar!" ada sekian kata yang terangkai di kepalanya namun hanya itu yang berhasil Alfred katakan.

Tidak ada balasan.

Entah sejak tadi atau bagaimana, Alfred baru sadar kalau senyum Natalya telah sirna. Wajahnya datar kembali. Jika ia memang benar-benar Natalya, maka wajar-ia pasti segera melunturkan senyumnya yang amat disukai Alfred setelah ia sendiri tersadar. Sayang sekali.

Natalya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah penyusup kebunnya. Ekspresinya berubah kembali menjadi mengerikan.

"Oh, kau masih marah pada-"

Alfred belum sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya ketika tangan Natalya terjulur untuk mencengkeram kerah kemeja yang dikenakan lelaki itu. Cengkeramannya begitu kuat, meskipun Alfred bisa saja melepasnya dengan begitu mudah. Tapi kali ini Alfred mencoba membuat gadis itu melampiaskan amarahnya.

Mulut Natalya tergerak untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. Alfred mencoba menerka sementara lehernya mulai tercekik-mungkin Natalya akan mencecar Alfred atau menumpahkan sumpah serapah dalam bahasa Rusia.

Tetapi gadis itu menutup mulutnya kembali. Ia menundukkan kepala dalam-dalam ketika cengkeramannya melonggar-membuat Alfred sedikit lega.

Dan tanpa diduga, gadis itu mengucapkan sesuatu yang lain dengan lirih;

"Terima kasih."

Itu berhasil membuat Alfred tercengang. Terima kasih, katanya?

"Ha? Apa kau benar-benar bilang-"

"Walau kau mengganggu, tapi kau sudah membuat mereka bisa tumbuh dan mekar." kata Natalya. Matanya tak berani memandang Alfred langsung.

Tentu saja kalimat itu membuat Alfred terkekeh. Kemudian berubah menjadi tawa terpingkal-pingkal yang membuat Natalya mengernyit.

"Apa maksudmu tertawa begitu, mata empat?"

"Tidak, tidak!" Alfred berhenti tertawa namun tetap tersenyum geli. "Kau. Kau hampir tak pernah berterima kasih dan saat kau mengatakannya-"

"Kau ingin aku menarik kata-kataku?"

"Duh, kau ini." Alfred merasa hendak mengacak-acak puncak kepala gadis di hadapannya. Tapi ia urungkan niat itu karena takut hidupnyalah yang akan diacak-acak setelah ia melakukannya.

Natalya tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia memandangi bunga-bunga kesayangannya lagi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau tersenyum." Alfred tidak tahu mengapa harus mengatakan hal yang sepertinya akan memendekkan umur itu. "Manis sekali, lho."

Gerakan tangan Natalya yang membelai kelopak-kelopak bunga matahari di hadapannya terhenti. Walau hanya diam melirik Alfred dengan tatapan dingin.

Dan apakah Alfred salah lihat mengenai semu merah yang menutupi wajah gadis itu?

Alfred mendekati Natalya, mencoba memastikannya. Namun Natalya segera memalingkan wajahnya.

"Wah, kau juga bisa malu begitu, ya?"

Kemudian terdengar desisan. Walau Natalya menjauhkan dirinya dari Alfred, tapi lelaki itu yakin betul gadis itu tengah tersipu malu.

Ya ampun. Imut sekali.

Ternyata bukan hanya Natalya yang menuai hasil dari menanam bunga matahari itu. Tapi Alfred juga.

.

 **A/N**

 **duuuh maaf banget ya Hay-san baru bisa saya selesaikan sekarang :"(( padahal ini draftnya udah ada dari lama, tapi ya saya kan (sok) sibuk dan sempat stuck, ditambah ga bisa log in di akun ini, makanya-aah, maafkan saya ya orz tapi karena sekarang udah berhasil dipublish, semoga suka ya sama fic ini ^^**


End file.
